Rule of Three
by RedBenchArty
Summary: Recollections of three relationships.
1. Her

**Rule Of Three**

She first met them back in high school in 1971, a year consisting completely of odd numbers. It was through pure coincidence that the brothers came across her, they would never have said a word to each other otherwise. They never hung around the same places, they didn't cross paths on the way to classes; they never would have even known they went to the same school together. She was a freshman, just starting to feel comfortable with her newcomer status, and they were seniors.

Though under poor circumstances, she remembered the exact moment they met and what had transpired beforehand. She recalled _Ford was the one who spoke up first and Stanley was the one who moved into action first._

 _xx_

She got held up on the weekend. The thug demanded all her valuables, her jewelry and her bag. It must have been a bad day for him or else he had completely run out of luck. There was a tiny hole in each earlobe that indicated she did wear earrings but they were empty that day. All that was in her handbag was a coin purse, a bobby pin and a stick of taffy. All worthless- She didn't even have any money on her. The coin purse was empty _because_ she bought the stick of taffy.

That wasn't something she was planning on telling her assailant though.

He already made a grand spectacle of pressing her against the brick wall and holding his cheap, drugstore knife against her back neck. The point felt almost like a tickle against her skin.

"Let her go!" A voice yelled so suddenly that it startled both of them. Luckily, the knife was dull enough that it allowed her to remain unharmed as they both jumped at the sound of the newcomer. She couldn't see who had just interfered because they were standing in the direction she wasn't facing. Was it a cop or just a passerby? After that, things happened so quickly.

She was shoved to the ground and her handbag was ripped roughly from her arms. The goon tried to run with it, and the force that was exerted dragged her along with him. She was involuntarily dragged across the sidewalk as the strap wouldn't release from her arm. It snapped in half after what felt like a millennium, but was really only mere seconds. Another set of footsteps rushed passed her head; someone was chasing down her attacker. It wasn't immensely concerning since the knife was unlikely to do much damage if the person couldn't fight him off. Still, she was humbled that someone would pursue a thug so boldly.

A boy with a nice frame and thick black glasses stepped up beside her, peering down at her curiously.

"Are you hurt?"

More than worried, he sounded dazed. A six-fingered hand was suddenly in her peripheral vision leading up to a comforting smile. The oddity came as a surprise, but she could hardly express it due to the trauma which she had just dealt with.

At first, she couldn't muster any kind of noise from her mouth. She was still rattled but her nerves were beginning to settle down some, and the adrenaline rush was beginning to die out. When she was able to utter a sound, the voice that came out trembled.

"I scraped myself a little."

Her hands, arms, and knees were red from pavement burn. They both hissed, looking at the angry scratches. She forwent his outstretched hand but smiled up in politeness, tucking her hands behind her back. It wasn't a pretty sight, she already felt a bit embarrassed of her ungraceful display in front of the handsome boy. It couldn't have been helped, but she did wish they met under more refined circumstances.

He didn't look angered that she rejected his hand, more like disappointed by it. In a flash, his expression morphed into sheepishness and his hand was retracted quickly; almost as fast as it had been offered. She figured he must have thought she dismissed him because of the extra digit and she hurried to explained herself. "I think that would hurt me more than help me right now."

He nodded to show that he understood.

"You could probably use some erythromycin more than a helping hand."

Her puzzled expression made him feel obligated to clarify. "Antibiotics, so your wounds don't get infected."

Still, filling the role of a gentleman, he went to help her up. His arms went underneath her armpits and hoisted her upright. When a second boy came running back, red faced and sweating with her purse in his hand, they'd just barely separated. The second boy cracked a grin at the one behind her and smugly held up the brown bag he'd retrieved.

Checking out the two boys beside each other, it was very apparent they were related. They were indefinitely twins yet they both held themselves differently. Both boys stood confident- one radiating with keen intellect and the other unruffled in a streetwise manner. She turned to the new arrival and gently loped the strap of her handbag around her arm so it wouldn't have to touch her hands. The second brother noticed the scrapes and hissed very much in the same fashion his twin had just moments earlier. "You want me to get somethin' for that?" He mumbled.

"I'm on my way home anyway. I'll treat it once I get there." She was relieved that he was unharmed after his heroic stunt. She didn't care what he had done to the mugger, he probably deserved a black eye. She was just touched that the boy chased him down to reclaim her purse. "Thank you for getting this back."

"S'okay. Happened once before."

"To you?" she grinned.

"It wasn't my purse!" he said, chortling. His voice was coarse and almost a stark comparison to his brother's.

They introduced themselves as Stanley and Stanford Pines and the twins insisted on walking her to her destination. During their walk, she discovered they all attended the same high school. They were in their fourth year so it was no wonder she hadn't seen them around.

Once they arrived, she invited them in for tea. Introductions were thrown around once again as she explained the situation to her parents who thanked the boys profusely and insisted they come back for dinner that week. She was embarrassed of their over-dramatic gratitude but pleased they liked the boys. They left the three in the solitude of the kitchen afterwards. Ford offered to boil the water as she went to fetch the first aid kit from the bathroom. The door was left open and upon noticing she had trouble getting the box open, Ford hurried over to assist. He was very cautious with touching her injuries but jerked accidentally when the kettle began whistling. It was only momentary as Stanley ran to take it off the element before her parents could.

Instead of having tea by themselves in the kitchen, the three teenagers joined her parents in the living room for a conversation. It made her blush listening Stanford debate with her father, he was very refined when addressing her parents. And although Stanley was equally as civil, his blunt way of talking seemed to nullify the polite intention.

Afterwards, her family wished the twins safety on their walk home. As they were leaving her front yard, she expressed her thanks once again and told them she'd keep an eye out for them at school on Monday.

 _xx_

They didn't hang out as a collective after that, she still had her own friends and the twins still had each other. However, she had begun purposely looking for them her on her way to classes, during lunch, and after school had ended. Soon they got comfortable with aligning their schedules and fell into a casual pattern in which they would cross paths.

The next week, she baked them treats in home economics. It wasn't noticeable that Ford's had just the slightest more effort put into the oatmeal cookies.

It was easy to talk to them and they were fast becoming friends. Sometimes they'd hang around once school let out to talk about their day. She was enraptured with the ideas Stanford came up with for projects. Not only were they brilliant plans, but he could actually carry them out, making them into something real and not just overly imaginative schemes. He was shy at first, but warmed up quickly once he realized she truly was invested with what he had to say.

By the time graduation rolled along, the three of them had become close enough to go for the occasional bite to eat or to take in a show. Stanford told her his plans on advancing his schooling. He was so passionate about his choice that she didn't even think to consider how Stanley must have felt about it.

Then came the turning point.

She was crestfallen when Stanford told her Stanley had gotten kicked out by their father.

She didn't cry over the news. It wasn't that she wasn't upset he was gone but she still hadn't know him well enough to get attached. All her efforts went to getting to know _Ford_ and she regretted not sparing a little more time for Stanley. If she had, maybe he would've come to her for help or maybe he would've at least said goodbye. She knew she just lost a friend and it was a shock that made her feel hollow inside.

Rather than dwell on her own feelings about the matter, she felt bad for Stanford. He went to a second-rate university as per result and sulked about it for a little while. She was constantly there for him, always ready to help in case he wanted to talk about Stanley, but he never seemed to need it. He kept his mind off it easily by working harder in his classes.

 _xx_

When it came time for her own graduation, she hadn't gone to Backupsmore University, but instead a small state college. She cleaned dishes and worked the kitchen at the local greasy spoon part time. It was enough pay for her to rent out a one room apartment. It wasn't much of a living space but she wasn't unhappy. She planned to go into nursing and maybe become a nursemaid in the future. Competition was tough, but she managed well enough the first year.

Keeping in touch with Ford was a given. Every weekend he was allowed visitors and since she didn't have a license and couldn't afford a car, she'd peddle her little run down bicycle to his school, where they'd sit in his dorm room and converse throughout the night. Their usual conversations included his studies, her studies and the antics of any new friends they'd made.

She worried that one day he would announce he found someone. The thought filled her with dread and caused a couple of sleepless nights. He would find someone who would be smarter than her and able to keep up during the debates he enjoyed so much. As the year went on, the likelihood that he would even consider dating seemed small and her fear dwindled. Stanford hadn't fallen for anyone in the previous years he spent at the university, it didn't seem like it would change that year either.

She had asked him the question lingering in her head one day while they were sitting in his room. He was furiously scribbling away in a notebook FILLED with dog eared pages. "Haven't you ever shown interest in someone before?"

His head was still bent over his desk, bobbing along as his eyes followed his pencil. He didn't even glance up as he answered her. "Yes, and she threw her drink on me during our spring fling." The way he replied so casually made her heart ache, what could he have said to turn someone off? It was more likely something he hadn't said or something he hadn't done. She could see him missing out on a birthday or two due to his studious nature.

"I can't imagine someone thinking you a cad." her voice quiet.

"It wasn't so bad, Stanley drenched himself shortly after and we shared a laugh." He went silent after admitting it and she didn't know how to reply.

 _xx_

It took four long years of gathering up courage but she finally voiced her feelings towards Stanford. She buckled down and asked him if he wanted to go on a date with her, a real date. Her words were chosen carefully the night before and she would never admit it, not in a million years, but she had even rehearsed her lines and facial expressions in front of her mirror.

A tense air hovered over them. Their eyes met twice, but they averted their gazes quickly in embarrassment both times. Once the spell was broken he seemed genuinely surprised. "Me? Why me?"

His response was almost laughable but she fought to keep her voice steady. "A genius couldn't figure out a girl liked him?"

Both of them felt their cheeks heat up, Stanford was red all from his neck to the tips of his ears. Another awkward and heavy silence filled the room for the second time that day. It was so quiet that she was even afraid to breathe for fear of the noise the intake might make.

"But... you're an attractive female, I'm sure you could do better than me."

She shook her head and kept her eyes averted. "I've always liked you. It started the day you and Stanley," Without meaning to, her voice dropped upon saying his name. "saved me from that street thief. My feelings only grew from then on."

He seemed to take this into consideration and she was left with another uncomfortable and dragged out silence.

"I haven't thought about the way I feel for you. If it's reasonable, I'd like to experience what it's like being together. I'm not sure how this will turn out for either of us but if you don't mind being with a recluse.. I'm willing to give it a try."

Air filled her lungs again and relief flooded through her. It was impossible to keep the grin that was splitting her lips hidden. Ford smiled shyly at her and reached out to hold her hand in assurance.

Their dates were mostly spent away from society; A private book club in which they were the only members, an expedition in search of abnormalities, homemade breakfasts, lunches, and dinners. They went to the Gravity Falls museum of history so many times they could quote each description plate in front of the exhibits. While it may have seemed mundane to anyone else, she was just happy that they were together.

 _xx_

This worked for them for a few years until something changed in Ford, the reason unbeknownst to her.

Everything went downhill over the course of a single year. Her classes got tougher and more competitive and she couldn't study enough to keep up. She crammed whenever she could: in between work, during her breaks, and even during meals. It was halfway into the second semester that she figured she was doing so poorly the only option left was to drop out. It was effort wasted on something she wouldn't be able to achieve without the help of a tutor. She knew she wouldn't be able afford one with the rent slowly increasing on her apartment. The only person she could think to ask for advice was Ford but he had been too preoccupied to help her lately and she was too afraid to ask for fear of interfering with his work.

She got stood up often and it bothered her more than she let on. The first few times he was sweet and apologetic the next day. He made up for his no show appearances in little ways that proved he still cared. But Ford had gotten so used to flaking out that eventually he stopped apologizing for it, he took advantage of her soft spoken nature without even knowing.

That day, she'd made the trek to his house in the secluded acres of the forest. She planned to make a quick stop at the employment center to pick up an extra job and treat him to lunch afterwards to at least give him a normal meal for once. She knew he wasn't eating properly because she saw a half-eaten tin of beans sitting by the sink one day and the week after, it was still there.

"Ford, will you come with me to the employment agency?" She was hesitant to ask but she needed the emotional support, her fictive tower of hopes and happiness had slowly begun to crumble. "We can stop by the diner after, it's been a while since we've spent time together."

"I'm working on something vital to humanity at the moment. Can we take a rain check?" His flippancy hurt so much that she didn't realize her nails were digging painfully into her clenched fists.

The thought of breaking up never crossed her mind, he was going through a rough period, just as she was and even though the rational part of her knew she couldn't rely on him anymore, she hoped she could again one day. And while she waited, she would be there to support him if he needed it.

He had brushed off all her advances and neglected telling her much about anything. She'd seen the giant contraption in the secret basement but he never told her what it was for. It was a big clunky scrap triangle and she realized it resembled the ugly triangles that plagued him so relentlessly.

He had fallen into a deep obsession of something she knew nothing about. Her suspicions led to believing it was a radical cult or religious practice of some kind, for the triangular symbols he had begun accumulating seemed to litter his entire house. The way he spoke so fondly of a greater power scared her.

She told herself to have patience. This was what he worked so hard for. No one could blame her for breaking down every once in a while. She felt unloved, he was neglecting her and everyone around him. She worried that he lost his only friend when Fiddleford hadn't been back in weeks.

When she found out he'd disappeared one night, she cried like she was a child again. The shock of actually seeing Stanley there, in front of her again, was worn off by the events that had just occurred simultaneously. She'd only come down to talk to Ford and bring him a thermos of soup. Instead she caught the last few seconds of Ford disappearing into his years work.

"STANFORD?!"

The entire mechanism faded as the light died out. The thermos slipped from her hands as her knees threatened to give out and she tried to stay upright.

"I don't understand, where did he go?" She blubbered, clutching her arms tightly to her body.

Stanley was still staring at the gateway which Ford disappeared into but he peered over his shoulder at her once he heard her wails grow in volume. His voice was gentle but wracked with guilt.

"I'm sorry, it should have been me."

* * *

 _Angel Baby - Rosie & The Originals_

 _It's Really Love - Annette Funicello_

 _Que Sera Sera - Doris Day_

* * *

 **Beta reader: My best friend, AngstyViolinist22**


	2. Stanley

**Rule Of Three**

Ford was handsome, passionate, and he was top of his class- He was going to go far in life and accomplish anything and everything. Stanley was brash but sweet.

He overheard her say that to a friend once, in the halls. It was a rare moment when he and Ford were separated due to being held back after class.

Recalling the time he and Ford met her, he remembered how touched he was that she'd go out of her way to bake them goodies. He even took a few from Ford's bag while he had his nose stuck in a textbook. If the treats were just going to sit in the bag they came in, they might as well be savored by someone who truly wanted them. It wasn't as if Ford could even comprehend taste when he was in a studious mood.

Looking back, he knew that she would go for Ford and why wouldn't she? He was smarter, better looking and more successful than him. He never had any luck with women anyhow; Ford was the one with a date during prom, not him.. Even Carla left him for another man. He didn't know how Ford treated her but he knew he would provide for her more than he ever could.

Not only had he lost his brother but he was the reason someone lost their lover.

She cried all night and when she had finally fallen asleep it was his turn to shed a couple tears in privacy. How was he going to fix this? He wasn't anywhere near the level of intelligence Ford was. He didn't know where to start!

He already tried pulling the lever many times after but it didn't click and stay, just limply fell back in place. He didn't know anything about the mechanics but there wouldn't be a day when he didn't at least try to undo this.

 _xx_

When he faked his death and taken Stanford's name to pay off the mortgage, he made sure to warn her in advance though he didn't think she'd care half as much if he had actually died as when Ford disappeared. It was a terrible thought but he continued to think bitterly, he continued to kick himself while he was down.

He found out that same day she couldn't afford the upcoming rent on her apartment. She admitted that she didn't want him to know she couldn't make enough to pay the rent anymore. Not out of pride, she said, but out of concern. She didn't want him to _worry_ , she said.

He made her stay at Ford's house... or the shack as it was now dubbed. At first all he could offer her was the pull out sofa in the living room, he himself was sleeping on the bench in Ford's room.  
Eventually, as funds came in from his false tour guides and unconventional displays, he could afford some necessities for the spare room as well as a bed for himself.

It was difficult choosing the right words at first as it was still a tender subject for both of them but he broached the topic as the last of the tourists left the shop for the day.

"Would you like Ford's room?"

"I think I'll continue using the sofa, if that's alright, Stan."

That was the first time she shortened his name. He didn't know if it was because she was comfortable enough to call him by a nickname or just because it reminded her of Ford.  
It seemed wrong for the woman to sleep on the couch while he had a bed for himself but she kept refusing every time he asked.

Time passed and it was harder for him to ignore his feelings with her in such close proximity. He tried dating- he wasn't exactly the lady killer he pretended to be but every now and again he was able to get a date. They were usually ruined by something wrong he'd say but after his date left him or he ran out on them, his thoughts always drifted back to the woman living at the shack. He really tried to take his mind off her, he really tried.

Lying in bed one night, he wondered how it was possible for Ford to have gotten so fortunate in life and he hadn't. Even though he was the one who'd gotten the short end of the stick there wasn't an ounce of jealousy in his bones, he was always so proud of his twin. That hadn't even changed when he found out Ford got the girl he wanted. He was happy for them... but miserable with himself.

 _xx_

His marriage didn't last long. To be precise, it lasted all of forty minutes including the time spent at the small wedding venue. During the vows, he slipped up and called the bride by _her_ name. He didn't get slapped across the face- he got socked right in the gut and then kicked in the groin, the pain sent him sprawling across the altar steps while the bride viciously tore up her bouquet and threw the fragments of petals and stems at him.

The next morning came with an onslaught of pain from his hangover. It was probably for the best that he hadn't invited her to the wedding in his drunken-haze the night before. The entire event felt like a dream and he wasn't even sure how he got home. All his thoughts dissipated at the comforting smell of coffee wafting in the air and he knew she was preparing him breakfast. He sunk back into his pillow and shut his eyes tightly, holding back a smile.

 _xx_

It was years later when he began noticing changes in the way she acted around him. She began acting more withdrawn, shy even, and she wouldn't look him in the eye. When he asked what she felt like watching on the television she would shrug and tell him to decide then go and pull up a chair from the table rather than sit beside him on the armrest. She went out of her way to avoid touching him at all, even letting a can of soda fall when the tips of her fingers brushed against his as he was handing it to her.

Her behavior sparked hope within him. He let it continue for another month before he could no longer stand the suspense ... and he was tired of cleaning spilled drinks off the floors.

"I love ya'." He blurted while they were pretending to watch a black and white rerun on TV.

She dropped her drink again.

He watched as the liquid seeped down into the cracks of the floor boards. It was possible he read the signs wrong. It was too late to turn it into a gag, a slip up, a platonic sentiment- it was too late to do anything but continue with the truth. Quietly, she began to cry.

"Listen, uh... I know," he licked his lips nervously. "I know you an' Ford had something special. I don't want to take his place, but.. B-but if it helps you could even pretend I was him!"

"Impossible. He had an IQ over 50... he could tie his own shoelaces." Though it was in jest, he could hear the tremor in her voice as she tried to laugh but sobbed instead. The comment stung; he was well aware he was nowhere near as intelligent as Ford. He knew it wasn't her intention to sound cruel, it was just a sore spot for him especially with the memories still so fresh in his head.

"I didn't want to move on. Ford and I never really broke up before he.." She cleared her throat and tried to push on. "Our relationship was spiraling downwards but I still loved him."

They both bore holes into the floor with their eyes as neither could meet the other's gaze. The only source of light was beginning to seem harsh and unwanted and the music from the television set was simply white noise, nothingness echoing in the back of his mind. The silence only lasted three seconds but that was longer than he could take.

Tentatively, he reached over and placed his hand on her arm. "Hey, don't cry.. I'm sorry, I-"

"I'm crying because I also have developed feelings for _you_ , Stan."

She reached over and covered his hand with her own, holding it in its place.

His heart soared.

 _xx_

They were patient with each other, both still with holes in their hearts caused by the same person but for different reasons and forms of love.

It was a couple years into their new found relationship before she told him what happened with Ford. He couldn't blame Ford for his actions, his brother was always so invested in his studies.. But he felt bad for her. She was so kind and beautiful, it made him uneasy that she could so easily be forgotten over a couple of leprechauns or a handful of poltergeists. They were extraordinary but so was **she**.

She was ethereal in his eyes.

He kept it secret that he was fixing up the portal the entire time. He kept up appearances and always made time for her. Ford was important to him but he wouldn't lose himself in his work like Ford had. He had people that cared for him.. his brother, his brother's kid, _her..._ and he wouldn't push them aside for this- if he pushed them away he wouldn't be able to protect them, not that he thought the portal was dangerous but he wanted them in close proximity.

He was afraid she'd go back to him. He thought it was probably inevitable, she was with Stanford before all of this and it seemed only natural to him that she'd want him back. Part of him hoped she'd stay with him; that she had fallen for him just as deeply as he had with her.. but his brother was the one she wanted ever since they met. Why would she stay?

 _xx_

They grew older and wiser together. He hired Soos and Wendy and soon they became part of the entourage. She was delighted when he introduced her to the younger twins. She confided in him of the maternal longing every woman goes through. "I would hate to be called grandma though." She told him jokingly.

He smiled behind a mug of coffee one day while watching her fool around with the kids. Old in age and young in spirit, he thought. Wendy's voice broke him out of his reverie.

"Why haven't you asked her to marry you?"

There were- **are** complications. There are too many things she doesn't know. She still loves my brother. An onslaught of reasons had flashed through his mind. Instead, he laughed heartily and said "She wouldn't want to be hitched with someone like me."

She wanted to tie the knot with someone like his brother.

"Aren't you two already steady anyways? You've been together for, like, twenty years."

"Yeah! You should pop the question, Mr. Pines." Soos chipped in from inside the gift shop.

He mumbled and told Soos to get back to work, a broken light bulb needed replacing. Wendy's eyes were still fixated on him. Whether it was genuine interest or just an excuse to stall for time away from the register, he decided to answer her. Voicing it out loud would make no difference to him, his morale couldn't get any lower.

"Kid, I've been divorced before. She wouldn't want... I'm- See, I'm sort of like leftovers."

"Well, if she knows, she doesn't seem to mind."

It was true. She eventually found out about the spree-of-the-moment marriage followed by the immediate divorce although he'd left out the reason for it. The conversation was lighthearted and she even reprimanded him about it. When the discussion came to an end she sidled up to him and left delicate kisses along his face, calling the woman a fool and easing the furrows that previously formed on his brow. He _felt_ like leftovers.

Then again... she was like leftovers too, of a higher quality. The kind that gets brought home in a Styrofoam container for a midnight snack. He was like bones stripped of all its nutrition and scooped into a brown paper doggie bag.

He sighed, turning to watch her and the kids once again.

Technically, her and Ford never broke up. When Ford disappeared into the portal they had still been together.

He saw her smiling faintly at him from the distance and his heart clenched. It would be just a little longer... then she wouldn't be with him anymore. He wouldn't ask her to make that decision, even if she did accept his proposal now, she would feel differently about it once Ford was back.

* * *

 _Crying In The Rain - The Everly Brothers_

 _I Will Love You - The Blizzards_

 _Sad Lisa - Cat Stevens_


	3. Stanford

**Rule Of Three**

He came back feeling disoriented even though it hadn't shown on his face. Stanley was the only one he recognized in the room of strangers until he caught sight of the familiar but worn face of a woman hanging back, near the entrance. Her mouth hung open, like everyone else's, and she was clutching the aluminum frame of the door, knuckles white and legs shaking as if they couldn't support her weight anymore.

He thought she was going to faint at the sight of him.

When he called out for her she didn't run into his arms like he secretly hoped but crept over and hugged him gently, pulling away only to gaze into his eyes and search his face.

She had aged from when he last saw her but her eyes still held a youthful shine. She may have lost that adolescent naivety he remembered her with but in return, she gained an air of sophistication he found himself admiring.

"I can't believe this." She glanced at Stanley before settling her eyes back on him again. "I can't believe you're back."

In truth, while he was relieved to find her here upon his arrival, he was also confused.

 _What was she doing here?_

He recalled pushing her away after finding out Bill's true intentions, like he pushed away everyone else. She was always nagging at him to phone his parents, to contact Fiddleford, to eat more, to sleep more, to work less. He hadn't bothered telling her the whole story, he didn't have time. In return, he could feel their relationship disintegrating even as she loyally stood by his side and watched him fall into a deep state of paranoia.

He hoped they'd be able to repair that.

 _xx_

After both sides of the story were explained to the children and the man that was apparently Stanley's employee, he wondered why Stanley left out the reason she was involved. His twin would glare at the floor, the wall, down at his own clenched fists... anything but meet his eyes whenever her name came into the conversation. She stayed just as quiet as the children and handyman she sat beside, who seemed enthralled with the story. She never spoke up, she simply listened with her hands tucked under her legs.

Dipper turned to the woman, glee evident on his face.

"You _knew_ the author of the journals? You knew him all this time?"

He spoke before she could answer.

"Of course! She's my girlfriend."

Dipper's pupils dilated and he shut his mouth instantly. Mabel looked just as uneasy as her brother.

"Ha ha, wow." Mabel said, trying to diffuse the tension but made no genuine attempt to further the conversation. Instead, she tried to lighten the tone. "Guess your dates must have been pree-tty crazy, huh?"

"She was never involved with the journals." Stanley spoke up, jutting his chin in her direction.

It made him feel defensive that Stanley was defending her alliance with him. How could his brother speak for her when he wasn't even around during that time?

No one responded after that. It felt like the room was engulfed in static and the first one to utter a word would be zapped.

He read the awkward silence like it was a surprise for the kids- a shock to their systems, then wondered nervously: _Was_ she his girlfriend? He'd been gone thirty years but surely the fact that she was here right now meant that she hadn't forgotten about him. There was no ring on her finger so he knew she hadn't married.

His thoughts were interrupted with an even bigger concern; They heard the agents speaking above them.

Cursing Stanley in his head, he rushed to think of a solution when Dipper provided the mind-erasing gun from his backpack.

His heart lifted. "Of course. I don't know how you got a hold of one of these but this is perfect!"

He quickly altered the gun and converted it to work with the loud speaker. Upon activating the mind-erasing gun, he pushed the button with a hurried warning and quickly clasped his hands over his ears. He watched Stanley crouch down low along with the others, all huddled in a condense group, then felt an odd sensation in the pit of his stomach.

It was remarkable how much of a close-knit family the four of them looked like.

He shook himself off and straightened his back.

It was time to take care of the government agents raiding his home.

 _xx_

He admired the improvised fax he held. Mabel's drawings were cute and she had them conveniently on hand. He made sure to fold them and tuck them away in his coat before feeding the flash drive to the goat that was roaming the lawn.

As the last vehicle drove away a meager applause rang out from behind. It was flattering albeit a little embarrassing.

"Great uncle Stanford, that was amazing!" Mabel cried. The twins both shared a look of glee as they ran towards him while the other three held back in the doorway. Stanley stood beside her and Soos with his arms crossed, looking unimpressed.

"You handled that really well, Ford." She came to stand close to the twins, looking shy.

Her compliment was especially gratifying, more so than the children's.

"You have some catching up to do though." Her voice pitched as she tried not to chortle. "Did you know vinyl is also out?"

His shoulders quaked with soundless laughter. "Chopin sounds better on a phonograph."

Stanley scoffed from behind them.

Dipper began to ask an onslaught of questions and while it was a bit overbearing since his mind was still a bit hazy he was immensely pleased with his nephew's interest in his work.

Stanley was quick to intervene and began to herd the kids back into the shack when she placed a hand on his arm, quietly telling him she'd get them to bed.

Ford felt a surge of affection shoot through him, seeing her with his niece and nephew. It was a picturesque moment despite the situation.

Would they have had children of their own right now if all of this hadn't happened?

 _xx_

"Fine. On one condition; You stay away from the kids, I don't want them in danger."

Ford turned his back and glared at nothing in specific. Stanley continued his spiel, catching his attention once more when he mentioned her name.

"You should know that she's been living here. She's... I hired her."

"That won't be a problem." He replied pointedly.

She wasn't the problem, she could stay; _Stanley_ was the problem.

He was upset for many reasons, the rational part of him was blind to everything else. It was a pointless grudge but he was too stubborn to let it go. Stanley caused him to lose thirty years of his life, wandering and trapped within numerous dimensions, spanning across the multiverse. He may have brought him back, no small feat for his brother, but Stanley was also the one who sent him there in the first place.

Then she tentatively came in through the doorway.

She was judging them, trying to figure whether it was a good time to make an appearance or not but he was finished with talking to Stanley for the night. He made his point and was standing firmly with it. Turning fully to face her, he spread his arms open in a gesture of welcome and said her name affectionately.

"It's good to see you again."

She managed a weak laugh before her voice cracked. "I've missed you too, Ford."

His eyes roamed across her body, taking her appearance in once more. It was surreal that she was in front of him again. He spent countless hours envisioning her, trying to hold on to the memory of what she looked like, what her voice sounded like.

The atmosphere was broken by a heavy sigh.

"I knew it." Stanley mumbled. His voice was so low, Ford doubted his brother even meant to say it out loud. It likely just slipped out. The meaning was lost to him and he brushed it off as infantile behaviour; Stanley was just bitter that they were reuniting in front of him.

He watched Stanley creep away, posture slumped and looking defeated, through the corner of his eyes. Even after thirty years, his grudge held strong. Stan may have brought him back but that certainly wasn't going to undo his wrongdoings from the past in his books. He wouldn't be forgiven that easily.

He let him leave.

When he turned his attention back to the woman in front of him, he caught her worried gaze lingering on his retreating brother.

"He'll be fine." He assured her. "But I believe we need to have a talk that's long overdue."

She offered him a shaky smile and took his outstretched hand. Her fingers slipped through his, clumsily, like she'd forgotten how they used to intertwine.

Taking a deep breath, Ford prepared himself for what he was going to say. He recited it over and over again while trapped in the portal, it was a planned speech and all that was left was her response to it. Speculations couldn't make up for the real thing.

He squeezed her hand and began.

"Being in the portal gave me time to contemplate our relationship, I'm sure you can imagine all the time I had to dwell over my feelings and my mistakes."

There was a pause and he almost sucked in air the wrong way, causing him to cough. She rubbed his back and nodded, allowing him to continue.

"I rejected you when you were there for me, thinking I was protecting you- no doubt only hurting you in the process, so.." His heart pounded in his ears, rattling his head. If either of them looked down at that moment, he was sure they'd see the throbbing organ pulsating through his chest. "I want to keep you by my side properly. I do, well, love you. Even if I never told you." His voice dipped shyly nearing the end of his speech.

Tears welled up in her eyes. She smiled and wiped them away with a finger, carefully trying not smudge her scant makeup. A pearl of laughter slipped from her lips; a spark of hope was alighted in Ford's chest.

"I wish you told me that sooner, Ford.. But I'm also glad you didn't."

The bubble burst. He tried to swallow his surprise and keep his voice steady but he was sure it wouldn't work.

"What is it?" He deadpanned.

She was visibly struggling to find her next words.

"I'm involved with Stan, um, I mean Stanley."

He wasn't sure whose hand started to sweat, causing the other one to feel clammy but it was likely both of theirs at that moment.

"I really care for him.. we support each other and I don't want to ruin that bond we share. I wanted to help you, Ford, but you never wanted me. You handled everything yourself and it was hard for me. You must have had a reason but you kept me in the dark and alienated everyone."

She resumed the childlike response. Her argument was all over the place and her reasons were weak, with little evidence to support them but he could tell she meant every word she said, she could have been speaking an entirely different language and he, still, would not miss the heartfelt and raw emotion behind them.

"I know you're still upset with him. I know he's partially the reason you were lost, Heaven knows where, for so long but if you hadn't disappeared, I would never have realized that our relationship was _this_ rocky and you would never have realized your feelings either. Maybe the time we spent apart helped us mature or maybe we've just grown old."

By this point the world was spinning and the room had grown stuffy. There wasn't enough oxygen and he didn't have the lung capacity to intake enough air.

She ended with a simple and graceless sentence: "I trust him and you're lucky to have him as a brother, just like he's lucky you have you. You both mean a lot to me."

"You're..." He tried to clear his throat. He had suddenly become parched and his throat felt tight. A lump was forming within it. "You're with Stanley?"

She looked like she was going to burst into tears and he suddenly felt guilty, as if it were his fault she was going through this. But it certainly wasn't.. Thirty years and he had come back not to a welcoming party but to heartbreak? He tried and succeeded with keeping his skepticism in check as she continued.

"I'm sorry. I know we never... broke up before any of this happened."

Her hand began to slip from his grasp.

"I can't say I'm surprised you've moved on...it was inevitable. It's been a long time and things weren't precisely going favorably while- well, before I vanished." He stopped shortly and knew the discomfort was showing on his face.

"I never expected you to turn to Stanley." he finished.

"Stanford, please understand that-"

"When?"

She paused to interpret what he meant. He didn't have to elaborate because a flash of realization alighted in her eyes. "Ten years after you disappeared. It's only ever been you and Stanley."

Twenty years, then. She'd been with Stanley for twenty years.

A choked sob erupted from her and like a dam breaking, her calmness spilled over and ran down the stream.

"I'm so sorry. I- I'm really s-" She blubbered.

He pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her. When he was sure she wouldn't continue, he slowly lifted it and brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"Is Stanley your choice..?" He asked carefully, searching her eyes for any trace, any hint of resignation.

"Truthfully... I do feel a bit of doubt but I know if I let him go I-I'll be unhappy with my decision." She drew in a quivering breath and looked him straight in the eyes. "I still love you."

The sentence trailed off like she meant to say more but held back; He knew what she meant.

It wasn't the same type of love she had for Stanley.

"Life moves on. I understand that." Ford straightened up and brushed an invisible speck of dust from his coat sleeve.

"I'll admit I'm not happy with the results of my absence but I want you to live a happier life- even without me in it." The facade was very fake and very apparent through the volumes of his voice. He tried to console her despite the anguish he was experiencing, himself. "Love does that." He added, as if it were an afterthought.

A set of fresh tears overflowed and trickled down her cheeks. She reached over to give him and hug and he melted into it, not wanting her to let go. Once she removed her arms, he kept his own arms around her for a mere seconds more before letting go.

 _Letting go; physically but not emotionally_ , he thought to himself, miserably.

Her mascara was long forgotten and she had smears of black trailing down her cheeks. She seemed to realize this without him voicing it and used the sleeve of her sweater to rub at her face, ineffectively trying to erase the traces. lessen

It was more of a last ditch effort to touch her one last time; he brought a hand up to cup her chin and gently rubbed under her eyes, wiping away the smears.

He had to force himself again to release her chin from his grasp. They stood together before she offered him such melancholic smile it made his heart clench, then slowly backed away to leave. He watched her go, frozen in the same position, left to ponder the situation.

He then headed for the kitchen, feeling dazed and mindlessly scratched at his chest. It felt itchy.

Stanley had liked her? How had they formed a relationship? Somehow, during his time spent in an alternate universe Stanley had grown close to her, developed feelings for her?

He had a faint memory of the way Stanley lit up when a younger version of her showed up outside of their class to give them the cookies.

...or perhaps his brother had feelings for her even before all of this happened... he was just too oblivious to see it.

Out of the kitchen window he saw her catch up to Stanley and grasp his hand. They were far away but even so, he could see they held hands without the hesitation and fumbling she had previously with himself.

Stanley's shoulders tensed up and he had uneasiness written all over his face. They looked like they were dogs with their hackles raised about to fight. Watching their mouths move in silence and trying to pick out the words they were forming was proving impossible at the speed they were talking. Numerous emotions flicked across their faces, like flipping channels on a TV.

She shook her head furiously, splaying her hair across her shoulders. There was a moment when Stanley's eyes narrowed and roved across her face. He began lifting his free hand but dropped it immediately and tried to look impassive.

Ford adjusted his glasses so he could scratch at the corner of his eyes, they were tingling and irritated just like his chest had a seemingly never-ending itch. Then he looked back to the scenario outside.

Stanley must have said something uncalled for because they both froze for just split second. It appeared as if he were apologizing but she suddenly leapt into him, wrapping her arms around him and squeezing her eyes shut. They held each other tightly- wrinkles forming on each other's clothes from their grasps and even from this distance, Ford could see a tear leak from Stanley's eyes as he grinned and tucked her head into his neck.

It hurt.

He would never gain back that affection she had for him in their younger days, there was nothing he could do about it short of erasing her from his memories and that was improbable due to the metal plate.

He would once again throw himself into his work. Discover new abnormalities, investigate phenomenal occurrences, vanquish Bill Cipher for good.

If he'd known this is how things were going to turn out once he got back, he would have stayed. He ached for the solitude of the fifty-second dimension right now.

He truly hadn't expected her to wait for him on account of the extensive time passage. He knew thirty years had passed but it felt like less, it felt like he had been stuck in a limbo. In his mind- they hadn't ever broken up. While stuck in the portal, he plotted various outcomes upon his return to her but the main aspect was that they were still together.

Then, like a exiting a wormhole, he had come out the end where their roles were reversed and the hero was Stanley. An alternate universe where Stanley; driven and loyal, used his brain for once and rebuilt the portal, accomplished and redeemed himself by working so hard to build something out of nothing. Stanley; surrounded by family.

It was the outcome where Stanley Pines got the girl.

Ford thought, maybe he had been the lucky one. Stanley was the one who turned out alright and had it made in the end.

* * *

 _Year Of The Cat - Al Stewart_

 _I Don't Want To Play In Your Yard - Peggy Lee_

 _Hallelujah - Leonard Cohen_

* * *

 **I kind of planned for this chapter to be the end since it was plotted out before the finale but there might be an epilogue to tie up some lose ends and retell this scene from another perspective.**


End file.
